Deathwish
Eric Script was a young man of 15. He lived in a normal Saskatchewan town, had ordinary parents, got good grades and was always polite to everyone. He just had one difference. He wanted to die. But he couldn't. Why couldn't he die? He had no idea. But every time he tried, something always intervened. The time he dropped a toaster in the bath? Turns out, it was defective and nothing happened. Razor blades? Too dull. Guns? Stalled. Anything and everything wouldn't work. Eric suffered from extreme depression, rare for someone his age. He hated the world, he hated life, and he just wanted it all to stop. Well, one rainy October afternoon, he would get his wish. But not exactly as he expected. The day started as usual. He ate breakfast with his mind-numbingly boring family. He slurped his cereal, while his parents discussed their menial lives. It was only after he had finished that his mom dropped a bombshell. “Honey? Yes, I've made you an appointment with the school guidance today. Ok?” Eric dropped his dishes. “W-w-why Mom? I'm fine.” His mother looked at him endearingly. “Dear, you've been so odd lately. Constantly disappearing on us, not speaking, anything. It's worrisome to me baby.” Eric started for the door. “Look mom, I'm fine. I'm so happy, I'm even gonna ask Alexa out today!” His mom nodded knowingly. “Awwe, my baby's gonna get a girlfriend!” She crooned. Before he could object, she shoved him out the door to the bus. At 10:30 he was called down to the guidance office. On the way he met Bobcat, the school bully, and one of the many reasons for wanting to end his life. “Hey, shitbag, cool yo jets. I got somethin' to tell you.” Eric tried shoving past, but Bobcat's immense girth blocked his way “Yeah, what?” “I see you've been making eyes at that cutie Alexa. Well, guess what? She's mine. So fuck off.” Eric snorted, actually snorted, in derision. “Sure thing asshat. Like she'd go for a lug like you.” At this point, oddly enough, Alexa started down the hallway, where she saw the two boys arguing. God, she hated Bobcat. But she had to stay with him to maintain appearances, even if Eric was cute. And, when Bobcat got angry..... she winced, as her hand brushed the angry bruise just under her left breast. The two boys kept arguing until she reached them. “Guys, guys, the Hell? Knock it off, both of you. Eric, where's your suit?” She was referring to the three-piece suit that he was supposed to wear for his class presentation, later that day. “ It's m'locker, I'll go change.” Eric mumbled. He was always putty in her hands. If one person had to ask him to stay alive, it would have been her. He loved her, and would have done anything for her. “Where the Hell do you get off doing that Bobcat?” Alexa fumed as Eric shuffled off. Bobcat shrugged. “The little twerp needs to learn his place, y'know hon, Just like you do sometimes.” He grinned an ugly grin, and Alexa unconsciously felt the bruise again. “Yeah, I know. You're a big strong dick. But someday, you're gonna get yours, y'hear me?” Eric started back down the hallway, now dressed in his suit. “Listen, bitch” Bobcat growled “You're mine, and I'll pulverize anyone who tries to take you.” Alexa snorted. “Like Hell you will. In fact, Watch this. No one's taking me, I'm walking.” She met Eric halfway, and, before he could say anything, she placed a kiss on his mouth, a long, sweet kiss. Bobcat could only stare as his now ex-girlfriend made out with his punchboy. “See you after school Eric?” Alexa chirped, after the two finally separated. “S-s-sure thing Alexa.” Eric stammered in shock. It had been his first kiss. Too bad it would be his last. Alexa stroked his hair. “Call me Lexa, K?” And with a cheery goodbye, she skipped off down the hallway. Stunned, Eric turned around. And came face-to-face with Bobcat, who's face had gone beet red. He dodged a quick, violent punch, and ran for the school doors, Bobcat in hot pursuit. Neither party knew what to do, as this was Eric's first time running. It was also the first time he had something to live for. The pair bolted through the doors, and Eric jinked left, and headed for the Forest. Bobcat ran after, but tripped on a sign. Funny thing, the tragedy to come could have been avoided if either had noticed that the sign had fallen, or that it bore the words “WARNING: SLENDER FOREST, DO NOT ENTER” Twigs snapped as Eric ran through the forest. He was panting heavily, and he had a stitch in his side. But he couldn't stop now. Not now. He streaked past trees, not noticing the tall, faceless figure who was observing the chase. Slenderman took an interest immediately, and followed the pair closely, preparing. Eric tripped over a root, and fell to the Earth. Bobcat jogged up behind him, laughing. “That's right, pussybitch, now I'm gonna make you sorry that you ever messed with her. Also, wanna hear something? She doesn't like you, she only wants to bug me. You? You're nothing.” Sadly, Eric believed him. All hope now left him, and the desire to die returned in full force. He opened up, preparing for his fate..... ....Slenderman raised his hand, and summoned his will. He then cast a spell of sorts on Eric... ...Bobcat launched a punch....and broke a knuckle on Eric's suddenly steel-hard chest. “Gah!” Bobcat reeled, but Eric also doubled up in pain. He clutched at his chest, which was burning inside. Suddenly, his gums felt like they were on fire, as did the rest of him. Bobcat stepped back in horror as he watched the monstrosity being born. Eric's skin became chalk-white, his light brown hair turning coal black, and growing down to his shoulders. His fingers lengthened, becoming sharp. His limbs and body stretched, growing until he was seven feet tall, with long arms and legs, and a skeletal figure. Then, the monster turned to face Bobcat, who fell to his knees when he beheld the terrible sight. Out of Eric's mouth, once so innocent, had burst long, sharp fangs, dripping with blood from where they had split through his gums. But his eyes were the worst. Gone, were the light brown eyes that had captured Alexa's heart. Now, they were pure black orbs in his face. They radiated evil, power, and something else. All the hopelessness, depression and despair Eric had ever felt now shone through this monster's eyes. Bobcat locked eyes with him, and an overwhelming feeling of sadness and pain consumed him. In that moment, all the bravado had left the once terrifying thug. He no longer wanted to hurt people, or to gain fame. All he now wanted was death. And the Monster soon to be known as Deathwish was happy to give it to him.